All For Vanity
All For Vanity (色即是空, Shikisokuzekū) is a used by Zen. History All For Vanity is a complex and dangerous Quirk: the union of twin brothers. The original power of Zen has always been destructive, which allowed him to assimilate the life energy of his brother subconsciously. Sharing identical DNA, with the exception of their Quirk, it's assumed that he also absorbed his brother's power — keeping in mind they were in the early stage of fetal development. This incident led Zen's Quirk to mutate into what it has become today. Description Firstly what was discovered upon his birth, is that Zen has a unique pair of eyes and presumed that he was blind. In truth, Zen has a complete different perspective compared to humans; he sees a different dimension. This allows him to witness, understand and interact at subatomic level, which even allows him to add "layers" to view at a more structured perspective. For example, Zen can construct his view into the perception of humans, which requires his concentration and still often needs additional instructions/details from others. Zen has achieved an unique status, considered to be "timeless". He remains youthful. This is possible due to that All For Vanity, also, grants him the ability to control and manipulate subatomic particles. His status can be explained that in theory he froze his own DNA/cells, meaning he could heal or restore himself from anything fatal. Anything he uses on himself requires him to assimilate any life form, because they possess the essence of life that fuels his own. The one thing Zen cannot alter are his eyes, which also have a particular weakness. He prefers to keep his eyes shut, preventing them from perceiving the "particles dimension". There is too much information that he intercepts without concentrating, which leads them to be overloaded and actually cause temporary absolute blindness. This prevents him from using the mid-range application of Turned Into Dust and reduces the range of his Gravity Manipulation. However, All For Vanity grants him more offensive applications. * Gravity Manipulation: In the form of a sphere with a maximum of 15 diameter, Zen can change the density of the gravity. He is unable to create different spaces with different level of density. However, the larger his makes the sphere, the more difficult it becomes for him to maintain it. This is why he usually only uses it as strong shield that works as a defence mechanism. *'Turned Into Dust': This application allows Zen to disintegrate anything through physical touch or with the information from the particles dimension. There are two methods for this application: contact and mid-range. **''Contact'': Fighting against Zen, one should refrain from being in his physical range, because with a touch of his fingers or hand palm he could disintegrate anything. If focused and concentrated, he can control the effectiveness and speed of the ability and make it survivable. This is usually his absolute defence, if he feels threatened by anything. **''Mid-range'': By opening his eyes, Zen gains insight of the particles associated with his surroundings, which could still be inaccurate to his perception. This makes it dangerous to alter anything, because it could end up more devastating than he anticipated. Therefore, Zen usually constructs his perception of the particles associated with his targets, whom he then can assault through disintegration. A particular weakness is that it requires him to remain focused on these particles he wishes to remove from existence. Would he lose this focus, there is a chance of reversibility. Trivia * Despite "All For Vanity" has been classified as Emitter-type, the eyes of Zen are a contradicting clause to this. The author decided on Emitter due to that major of the abilities still have to be activated by the user itself. References Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks